Blackest Night (Vol 1) 1
Synopsis for "Blackest Night" In Gotham City, Black Hand languishes with Bruce Wayne's skull, talking to it and insisting that it will play a vital part in the events to come. In Space Sector 0666, the Black Lantern Central Power Battery expels a large quantity of rings into the sky. Hal Jordan and the other members of the Green Lantern Corps are parading in Coast City, on the anniversary of the day Superman was killed by Doomsday, which has since become a national holiday for remembering fallen heroes. They are also remembering the millions of people who died when Mongul incinerated Coast City a number of years ago. Hal Jordan also remembers the death of his father Martin Jordan and his predecessor Abin Sur. The death of John Stewart's wife Katma Tui and his accidental involvement in the destruction of Xanshi, the death of Kyle Rayner's girlfriend Alex DeWitt, and the death of Jade.He also recalls the death of Guy Gardner's girlfriend Ice, although she was later brought back to life and they have resumed dating. All across the world, heroes and villains alike pay tribute to the dead. In Smallville, Superman and Superboy in their civilian identities with Martha mourn the recent death of Jonathan Kent. In Pittsburgh, Professor Stein, Jason Rusch and Gehenna are at the grave of the original Firestorm who died several years ago. The Teen Titans at Titans Tower look over their memorial to fallen comrades such as Marvin and Terra. Kid Flash talks to Wonder Girl about his recent death and resurrection. At a hidden location in Central City, The Rogues visit their secret graveyard and honor the deceased Captain Boomerang and the original Mirror Master.The old members of Justice League International visit the grave of Blue Beetle. The Justice Society of America honors Jade, Doctor Mid-Nite, Sandman, Mister Terrific, Doctor Fate, the The Atom, Commander Steel, Phantom Lady, Black Condor and Human Bomb. Near the Curry Lighthouse, Mera and Aqualad overlook the grave of the first Aquaman. While Alfred Pennyworth attempts visit the grave of Batman in Gotham City, he is horrified to find it completely defiled, with Bruce's skull missing. After the remembrance parade, Hal Jordan meets up with The Flash at the Hall of Justice, and they look over the Justice League's morgue, which has been set up for special cases, and largely consists of supervillains. They keep the bodies protected since Nightwing uncovered a superhuman corpse-harvesting conspiracy. Barry Allen is curious as to who else died while he was trapped in the Speed Force, and Hal shows him the large number of heroic casualties through a display using his ring. Barry is particularly horrified by the deaths of Ralph Dibny and Sue Dibny. They then receive a call from Alfred about the desecration of Bruce Wayne's grave. Elsewhere, Hawkman and Hawkgirl argue over their destiny, and whether or not they were destined to fall in love and be with each other as according to their mutual history of reincarnation. Hawkman is also angry that the The Atom's wife Jean Loring is being honored as a fallen member of the community, despite her being revealed as a serial killer. The Guardians of the Universe on Oa are heavily concerned over the currently raging War of Light, and believe they have in some sense failed their mission statement. Sensing the Black Lantern Rings flying across the universe, they realize that Ganthet was right, and that they can only prepare for the Blackest Night, and attempt to call for help. Before they can make a distress call, Scar appears and begins brutally murdering them, and even eats their hearts. The rings find Morro, crypt keeper of the Green Lanterns and bypass his protection to take the bodies of fallen Lanterns. They begin taking bodies from all over the universe. The rings cry out for flesh. Scar explains that they need to feed on hearts that are full, unlike those of the Guardians. Full of emotions, from all other colors on the spectrum. And an army of resurrected zombies rise from the dead, from the Green Lantern crypts... the Black Lantern Corps. At Gotham City, Hal and Barry arrive, only to be confronted by the undead J'onn J'onzz, now a Black Lantern. At St. Roch, Hawkman and Hawkgirl continue to argue, and they reach a breaking point of emotions. As Hawkgirl is finally about to admit her true feelings, the two of them are ambushed. And brutally murdered by two Black Lanterns, the Elongated Man and Sue Dibny. Dying from a spear wound to the chest, Hawkgirl is barely able to tell Hawkman that she loves him on her deathbed as he has been beaten to a pulp with his own mace. As Hawkman swears to kill his assailants, his beating heart is ripped out by the Elongated Man, while Sue takes Hawkgirl's. Black Hand arrives, and gives the two corpses each a ring of their own, commanding them to rise. Appearing in "Blackest Night" Featured Characters *Green Lantern Corps *Hal Jordan *John Stewart *Kyle Rayner *Guy Gardner *Kilowog *Salaak *Morro *Tomar-Tu *Boodikka *Graf Toren *Vath Sarn *Isamot Kol *Brik *Guardians of the Universe (One Member Dies In This Issue) *The Flash (Barry Allen) *Superman (Clark Kent) *Hawkman (Carter Hall) (Dies In This Issue) *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) (Dies In This Issue) Supporting Characters *Superboy (Conner Kent) *Martha Kent *Professor Stein *Firestorm (Jason Rusch) *Gehenna *Teen Titans *Kid Flash *Wonder Girl *Cyborg *Raven *Justice Society of America *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *The Flash (Jay Garrick *Wildcat (Ted Grant) *Mister Terrific *Power Girl *Hourman *Doctor Mid-Nite *Liberty Belle *Stargirl *S.T.R.I.P.E. *J.J. Thunder and Yz *Obsidian *Magog *Wildcat (Tom Bronson) *Starman *Damage *Atom Smasher *Cyclone *Citizen Steel *Lightning *Freedom Fighters *Uncle Sam *The Ray *The Rogues *Captain Cold *Heat Wave *Mirror Master *Weather Wizard *Trickster *Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer) *Mera *Tempest *The Atom *Fire *Ice *Booster Gold *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) *Alfred Pennyworth Villains *Black Lantern Corps (First Appearance) *Black Hand *Scar *The Guardian of Death (Behind The Scenes) *Martian Manhunter *Elongated Man *Sue Dibny *Adara *Ahtier *Arkkis Chummuck *Arx *Ayria *Barin *Bivvix *Blish *Brin *Bzzd *Ch'p *Chogar *Chthos-Chthas Chthatis *Cundiff Cood *Diamalon *Dob Zagil *Ebikar Hrui *Eddore *Flodo Span *Galius Zed *Jack T. Chance *Katma Tui *Ke'Haan *Kendotha Kr'nek *Ki-Nilg *Kreon *KT21 *Pelle *Rak Arranya *Reemuz *Remnant Nod *Rori Dag *Skr'kl *Spak Drom *Squagga *Starkadr *Tanakta Z *TO-T-U-K *Tylot *Unknown Lantern *Zborra *Z'gmora *Zharan Pel Other Characters *Jillian Pearlman *Jim Jordan *Susan Jordan *Jane Jordan *Geo-Force *Wendy White *Skeets *Plastic Man *Steel *Star Sapphires *Carol Ferris *Fatality *Miri Riam *Red Lantern Corps *Bleez *Veon *Zilius Zox *Blue Lantern Corps *Ganthet *Sayd *Saint Walker *Brother Warth *Brother Hymn *Sister Sercy *Orange Lantern Corps *Agent Orange *Sinestro Corps *Romat-Ru *Tri-Eye *Low *Slushh *Tekik *Moose *Flayt *Mongul Locations *Space Sector 2814 *Space Sector 0000 *Space Sector 0666 *Oa *Ryut *Earth *Gotham City *Gotham Cemetery *Coast City *Smallville *Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *San Francisco, California *Titans Tower *Central City *Chicago, Illinois *Metropolis *Curry Lighthouse *Washington, D.C. *St. Roch Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Central Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Central Power Battery *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Star Sapphire Central Power Battery *Red Lantern Power Ring *Red Lantern Central Power Battery *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Elongated Man reappears with all his fingers. This is strange, as his left index finger was torn off when he was killed by Neron during the course of 52. Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=12035 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Blackest_Night_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/blackest-night-rise/37-164032/ Category:Blackest Night (Volume 1)